saofanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Markus
is the brother of Hao and a player of New ALfheim Online. He is one of the Generals on The Supreme Legion. Appearance His avatar is an imp. Markus claims himself a proud reflection of his brother. He has the same golden eyes, but his hair is dark violet. He is always seen wearing a high-rank armor of his army, with his sword close to his waist. Personality Markus is impulsive and tends to make irrational decisions. He holds no-members of his army in low regard, especially Kirito. Markus also displays overconfidence and spoiled characteristics that came from being born to a prestigious family and being the brother of Hao. He seeks to rise in his brother's eyes and will do whatever he must to prove his worth. After the in-game death of Taikeus' during a punishment commanded by his brother, he starts seeing Hao as a monster. This causes Markus to go into a deep depression, he even starts harboring hatred towards Hao and refers to him as "his majesty" or "the king", as opposed to "brother". Even still, Markus still wants to please gain favor from his brother, but he becomes more brutal and cruel, especially towards Freya, who was like an older sister to him. He displays more jealousy towards Zar and his achievements within the guild. His contempt for others is shown in how he is willing to use brutal and immoral methods in order to show his dominance. Background His parents died sometime when he was young under unknown circumstances. He and his elder brother, Hao were then adopted by his abusive uncle, who mistreated, beat and made suffer both him and his brother. Hao still always protected Markus, but it was not enough. This continued, until the time they escaped, years later. They came back once they found out his uncle had died. Sometime later, Hao acquired the Game SAO and was trapped alongside the other 10000 players. Among them, was also his cousin, Mordread. Both Hao and Mordread were freed from SAO. They joined New ALO. Alongside other players, they created guild known as The Supreme Legion. Since he is the brother of the King, he is often referred as "Prince Markus" or "Prince". Relationships Hao Hao has been like a father for Markus, as he has also always taken care of him as such. Markus joined New ALO to prove that in the two years that Hao was imprisoned, he has grown up to become a man. After his brother strips him of his title and then forces him, Taikeus and the rest of his unit to perform Decimatio and the in-game death of his best friend, Markus starts seeing his brother as what he really is. He started harboring hate towards him. He also starts calling him "King" or "his Majesty", in contrast to "brother". As vengeance for this, Markus rapes Freya. Eventually, Hao restores Markus' title as second in command when he proves he is worthy of trust again. Zar Markus is Zar's superior and most notable rival within the Legions. They have a tense competition to determine who is the "best soldier" in the eyes of Hao. His in-game death is what ultimately pushes Markus into a darker, more brutal an immoral path. Taikeus Taikeus and Markus are best friends since childhood. They are very close to each other, almost like if they were brothers. Freya She and Markus are very close, and, though she is not for much, older than him, she serves ar motherly figure, as Markus never met her mother. They are very close to each other. Their relationship becomes incredibly strained once Markus rapes her to get revenge on Hao for the in-game death of Taikeus. Mordread They're cousins, although they're not as close as Mordread and Hao. Markus has a level of trust and respect towards him, but higher still to Hao. Abilities He is skilled in the ways of a soldier but lacks true battlefield experience, he is probably the weakest of all the general of his army. Despite this, he demonstrates skill with a sword and spear and proves himself an above-average fighter. New ALfheim Online *'Level:' 90 *'HP:'15000 *'MP:' 750 Main Equipment *Dainsleif (Formerly) *Gladius *Pugio *Lancea Skills Trivia *Etymology: **The kanjis of Kiryuuin (鬼龍院) translate to "Demon", "Dragon" and "Palace" respectively. **Makoto (誠) means "Sincerity", "truth" or "Fidelity". Category:Male Category:Members of The Supreme Legion Category:Antagonist Category:Character Category:Guild Member Category:ALO Player Category:Imp Category:Generals of TSL